My darling world
by Girl with the Iceheart
Summary: A take on how each diary holder responds to being god.


A/N: Yuki and Yuno are excluded (since they are shown in canon... kinda). This is in order of holder number.

* * *

To put simply, in Third's world, it was a mess. Deus must've only chosen Third for the pure purpose of seeing how a serial killer would interact in the game. Would he live and kill off the other players or would he be killed somewhere along the line? Deus had thought maybe Fourth or Ninth would end him but he had been mistaken.

If the old god of time and space was still alive, he would most likely be regretting his decision of choosing the teacher/killer.

It was chaos. Third was, and always will be, a serial killer. He released Murmur from her bonds and took great pleasure from controlling the imp, not unlike how one would command a hunting dog. He didn't even try and make it seem like a natural disaster or even hide that it was still him doing the killing, though the humans still believed him to be a mortal like themselves. At least he made sure to keep the time space continuum in check.

However, he began to get bored. What was the thrill of beating these creatures that were far below him? So he made, stronger, smarter, crazier, near indestructible 'humans' for his sport... no, 'monsters' was a better word.

Third brought the apocalypse.

* * *

Nothing really changed with Fourth in power. His son was, of course, healed of his illness. He continued to be a father, a husband and an amazing investigator, even with his immortality and god powers. Though there was a humongous decrease in crime, he still worked hard at his job and maintained his human appearance. He worked late at night and during his breaks to fulfil his job of 'Lord of All'.

Fourth was tired and felt guilt after the games. He was saddened to learn he couldn't bring back those that had been killed. He donated his spare money to charities, Mother's House amongst them, and tried his hardest to try and atone for what he had to done to reach this point.

Eventually, he had to leave his family. He had faked his aging, even though he felt not the slightest hint of slowing down, but now it was getting too tough to try and continue to be human. It pained him to fake his death; to see his family grieve...

He continued to watch over them and the universe, from the sanctuary. At least it gave him more time to fix the universe...

* * *

Fifth... made things unusual to say the least. He became best friends with Murmur and they enjoyed their rein over the universe. Murmur, much to her displeasure, was given the job of keeping the fabric of space and time stitched together while Fifth enjoyed his powers on earth.

It became much more... 'child friendly', under Fifth's rule. The colours of the world became brighter; the sky bluer and the grass greener. The world seemed purer somehow. Odd, seeing how Fifth had managed to bring down adults, some highly versed in weaponry and killing, yet he still maintained a childish demeanour. He also kept careful watch over the children and cruelly struck down the parents and caregivers that hurt or neglected the child. Murmur commented on that, while Fifth just stared at her, giving her a clear warning of staying out of the matter.

As smart as Fifth was, he still had difficulty managing the universe - holes in the fabric of space, uncontrolled events. As much as Murmur would love to voice her opinion on the matter, she doubted that Fifth was as forgiving as her ex-master. She suspected that the current universe would crumble under this reign.

* * *

Sixth completely obliterated her home world. She sat for a while in the darkness after the annihilation, smiling, contented. She conversed with the familiar in her lap for a long time... or perhaps a short time. It was hard to tell in this darkness.

At some point, she began making her own world. She took inspiration from her hand ball and tried to model her new world after it. It was beautiful to watch. She sat (or floated?) as she moulded her new world, smiling serenely. It took a long time, her hair marking the time as it grew longer and longer, till it was double her body length.

And then, she was surrounded by a gorgeous light. She had created a world of absolute purity, filled with colour and beauty. But it was empty of nearly all life. Murmur asked her why and she got a simple response.

"That evil is unnecessary."

* * *

The pair that made up Seventh, was one of the best possible leaders out the chosen participants. The two lovebirds were incredibly sweet and the universe couldn't have gotten better rulers. They felt guilt over their murders but they took their new jobs by storm. They took good care of Mumur, doting on the fae like creature and she revelled in the attention. She was even delighted to learn that she would soon be gaining a new 'sibling', the successor for to the two parents.

They carried on Eight's work and took care of the children of the world and edited out sexual assault from humanity. They brought an end to the wars across the world and began bettering the world's natural habitats. They didn't hide the fact that they were gods and humanity kneeled at their feet, ready to take the orders of their lords.

It led to a fairly peaceful universe with those two in charge. It was almost funny; they treated Murmur and the universe the same as their young baby. They would laugh and chat with each other about all their interesting things they did that day, as though they were young human toddlers they were looking after in a suburban household.

They were a beautiful duo.

* * *

Eighth couldn't exactly say she regretted that she had reached this point. Her children had encouraged her to do it, for them, so who was she to deny them? She felt incredibly guilty over the fact that she had to kill Seventh, the children she had reared herself. She also regretted how she had to kill that little child, Fifth. She was a little less grievous of First and Second, seeing as they were very near adults, but they still were terribly young. She was heartbroken that she couldn't bring the dead back, but she strove on her mission; protect the children of the world.

She hid the fact that she was a god and continued on living and working at Mother's House. She didn't try and alter her appearance seeing as there was a constant stream of orphans through her home, though she would change her given name to at least hide the fact that she was undying.

She was not particularly interesting in her way of running the universe but it was very peaceful to say the least.

* * *

Ninth's motives were never really apparent. When she got into power, she did very little. She watched the world with little interest, barely keeping it all together. Her face would light up in delight when someone fell into misfortune but would turn grim and haunted whenever she saw a small child being hurt. Murmur did not miss how Ninth would give the universe a nudge in bettering the child's life.

It was only slight how Ninth would edit the universe, but as a generation of happier and more educated children grew into adults, the entire Earth began to benefit. Wars very near disappeared all together as minds were turned from weaponry to cures.

Ninth's rule was probably the most subtle of all the possible rulers but... she did very well.

* * *

Tenth was... well, he was unusual. Dogs became the predominant species, making them smarter and stronger. He had them run as they willed about the earth, completely ignoring the cries of humanity at the sudden overhaul of their society. He turned a blind eye as his daughter screamed and raged at him, angry at how she had been used before Tenth twisted her mind.

Murmur was hardly alone after that. She had many dog friends to play with and the docile daughter made for an interesting comrade. She did not even question it when her form was reshaped to that of a fluffy canine. It wasn't too bad, honestly.

Well, maybe the humans thought differently.

* * *

Eleventh was... committed. He vaguely reminded Murmur of her former master, hard at work, fixing the fabric of time and taking all the humans to a 'higher' level. He spread minor diaries to the entirety of humanity and watched with a smile as the people, young and old, man and woman, different nationalities and identities used the diaries. He watched as some used it to plan investments, win competitions, woo love interests and generally get a cheat code in life.

He watched in fascination as society began to build around the diaries. People now searched for someone who possessed a diary that complimented theirs or matched up. Instead of going to see career counsellors, you could use your diary to find out what your future profession should be.

But then things started to go wrong. With 'DEAD END' alerting one to their death, mortality rates began to drop dramatically but not the birth rate. Cities became over populated, resources were being used up faster than they were being made and diaries were used to bring about anarchy as people struggled to survive. Then Eleventh decided to send out a message.

 **Your diaries are your life-line now. If it breaks, you die.**

It became a world-wide version of the future day diary war.

* * *

Twelfth was very enthusiastic about his new job. He did not try and obtain sight and still kept to his super-hero persona. He continued to move about Earth and manually removed 'evil' but used his new god powers to the full advantage, stopping criminals in mid-air and doing all sorts of extra-ordinary things. And with his faithful sidekick, Murmur, by his side, nothing could stand in his way.

Of course, as much as his work was appreciated, humans had a strong curiosity to sate. How did he gain such abilities? And of course, was it possible to 'level the playing field'? It wasn't long before many countries and organizations were after him, desperate to find his secret, whether to sell it or use it for revenge.

It wasn't long before Twelfth began to feel cornered. Why did these people want to kidnap him? He was helping them, wasn't he? They... they were opposing someone who was good and righteous... so that must mean they were evil.

Evil must be erased.

* * *

A/N: Haven't had much time to look over this so there is probably a few mistakes.


End file.
